ifamefandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond
Diamond Nicole Ridges (born Febuary 10, 1985 is an iFame R&B/Pop singer, dancer, songwriter, producer. Her debut album Inferno released in November of 2007 and marked Diamond's place in the music industry. The album has already sparked three the top five hits "Outta Control", "(It Was Over) Until I Found You", and "Make Me Stronger / A Little More". To this date the album has sold over 2,000,000 copies. From this debut album, she has already recieved 12 award nominations from various award shows. Diamond is also VERY known in the gossip world. From her short relationship to R&B's fallen Trey to her current marriage to R&B great Dreke, she's definatly made a name for herself in that department as well as music. Early Life Family Diamond Nicole Ridges is the daughter of Micheal and Carrie Ridges. Ridges is the sister of Micheal (27), Amber (17). Inspiration & Discovery Diamond was born and raised in Los Angeles, Califonrnia, when she turned 10, she knew excatly what she wanted to become, A SUPERSTAR. She wanted it so bad that she went on to join talent shows, form a group, and making a demo in between the ages of 12 and 17. Sadly, the group didn't work out nor get signed but it would only help Diamond. At the age of 21 she she did a showcase for some big unibe labels and managers and she was signed before the week is over. After then she went on to record her debut album. Music Carrer 2007 - PRESENT: Inferno In the early winter of 2007 Diamond released her debut single "Outta Control". The single went on to become a huge peaking at #2 on billboard hot 40 singles chart. When award season came around summer 2008, the single received six nominations from three award shows, that's half of Diamond's overall total of nonminations. The album "Inferno" was released in November of 2007. The album debut at #1 on billboard's hot 30 albums chart selling 322,000 in it's first week. So far, the album has sold 2.1 Mllion copies and has recieved two award nominations. The album has also been a top the album chart four weeks. The second single from the album "(It Was Over) Until I Found You" released in early Febuary of 2008. The single became another hit for Diamond, peaking at #2 on the hot 40 singles chart. The single wasn't as sucessful in airplay though, it has only charted ten weeks and holds a peak of #5. On a good note, the single is still holding it's groud on Billboard Hot 50 singles chart, still holding in the top 30 after sixteen weeks. The video went on to be Diamond's second number one video on BET's 106 and Park it reached it's peak six times. The thrid single "Make Me Stronger / A Little More" was released in late May of 2008. The single looks like it's in the pre-stages of Diamond's biggest hit. The single has already reached #1 on itunes and made a huge increase on this weeks Hot 50 singles chart (24 to 5). The single also went on to become DIamond's first #1 download hit, debuting at #1 with 150,000 downloads. Future Projects It was confirmed that Diamond was indeed working on the follow up to her debut album success "Inferno". No information was given on the album yet but sure to be in the future. Gossip, Rumours Trey Relationship In early December it was confirmed that R&B singers Diamond and Trey were seeing each other. The two were together for a good period of time, rumours even sparked that the two were married but nothing from that story was confirmed. In Febuary 2008, a little after Trey left Unibe, the two were confirmed over. Love & The Anthem In January 2008, Diamond kicked off the year getting complaints of unproper promotion of a track called "The Anthem" in which she features with another Unibe artist named Britney Love. The case however has been dropped after agreements were made between the parties. DKS Drama In late Febuary a force began that is known DKS (Diamond, Kiara, Stacy). The three R&B leading ladies ruled the charts for numerous weeks and it almsot ruined all of thier eras. People began to complain that the three were forming this group and that they didn't deserve the sucess they were recieving. The force eventually died out and no carrer was damaged. Marriage with Dreke In May 2008 it was confirmed that R&B singer Dreke and Diamond had been married at an unknown Vegas location. The two had kept thier relationship under raps for a while but when they were married the news spread like a virus. The two are still together and seem very happy. Discography Albums *"Inferno" (2007) *"TBA Second Album" (2008) Singles *"Outta Control" (2007) *"(It Was Over) Until I Found You" (2008) *"Make Me Stronger / A Little More" (2008) Collaborations *"I Call It Love (Out Love"- Sean (#11) Awards 2008 Bet Awards *Best Female Artist *Best New Artist *Video Of The Year *Best Album iFame Video Music Awards *Best New Artist In A Video *Best R&B Video *Best Dance Video iFame American Music Awards *Best Female Arist (Urban) *Best Single (Urban) *Best Album (Urban) *Best New Artist *Single Of The Year